


Camping

by Whovian_bth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_bth/pseuds/Whovian_bth
Summary: The doctor had decided that she wanted to spend a weekend camping with Yaz, proper camping, in England with no Tardis.





	Camping

The doctor had decided that she wanted to go camping, proper camping, in England with no Tardis. Yaz had promised the doctor that on Monday after work she would look at different camp sites with her and book it ready for the following weekend. So, Monday night came around and Yaz was coming home from work, she decided she would stop off at her flat before going to see the doctor in the Tardis.

Yaz entered her flat, taking her shoes off and dropping her coat and bag by the door. As she walked towards the kitchen to get herself a drink, she suddenly felt arms wrap around her shoulders, she let out a small scream before jumping into police mode and holding onto the intruder's arm and flipping them over.

“Yaz! Yaz it’s me!”

“Doctor?” Yaz said reaching over to turn the light on and sure enough there was the doctor sprawled on the floor.

“Oh my god, doctor, I’m so sorry” Yaz rushed down to the doctor to check she was ok and was met with a smirk as the doctor said “a bit jumpy are we”, Yaz stood up pulling the doctor with her.

“I’ve just come off shift so I’m still kind of in police mode” she tried to explain her actions then swatted the doctor playfully “and anyway you don’t just wrap your arms around someone in the dark without announcing yourself first” she continued with a slight frown on her face at the embarrassment of being scared so easy.

“Aww, come here” the doctor pulled her in to a hug “I just wanted to surprise you” she said into Yaz’s hair.

“Well you succeeded there” Yaz said pulling away from the doctor and heading towards the kitchen to get her drink, she filled a glass of water, glancing back at the doctor.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Ooh yeah, can I have tea please” the doctor said and then started rambling on about how for some reason every time she made tea it didn’t taste right and that she had spent a whole hour trying to replicate Yaz’s ‘special’ tea. Yaz went over to the tea bags and frowned at the near-empty pot that was definitely full this morning. The doctor slid in next to her as Yaz looked up at her raising her eyebrows.

“So yeah, you’ve run out of teabags” the doctor said guiltily leaning down to kiss Yaz’s cheek. Yaz rolled her eyes smiling as took one of the few remaining teabags and continued to make their tea.

When she had finished making the tea, she walked over to join the doctor in the living room passing her the mug and sitting on arm of the chair she was sat on. The doctor sipped the tea, wincing slightly at the heat but then smiling into the cup. She looked up at Yaz “see perfect” and placed the mug on the side to cool slightly. Yaz smiled down at her goofy girlfriend and wrapped her arm around her shoulders pulling her in to her side.

“As much as I love your surprise visits, even if they do nearly give me a heart attack, why are you in my flat? I thought you wanted to look for camp sites” Yaz said dropping her hand from the doctor’s hair to her arm.  The doctor pulled away slightly to look at Yaz.

“I do. But I want to do this properly like you humans do it, so no Tardis. Plus, I like your flat” she wrapped her arm around Yaz’s waist and pulled her down onto her lap “and I missed you, I feel like I haven’t seen you in a century” she squeezed Yaz into a hug.

“Doctor it’s been a day” Yaz laughed but cuddled into the doctor “though I’m not surprised if you used the Tardis to jump ahead”.

“You know she doesn’t do short journeys” she said playfully.

“Mmm, that doesn’t stop you doing them though does it” Yaz said poking at her side and laughing as the doctor squirmed.

“Right, are we booking this camp site then” Yaz said getting up to grab her laptop before returning back to the doctor’s lap and turning it on.

It took them the rest of the evening to actually decide on a campsite. They decided to stay up North after the doctor was adamant that she didn’t want to use the Tardis to help and Yaz wasn’t willing to drive half way across the country. Yaz booked a campsite in the Forest of Bowland, although she wasn’t sure how the doctor was going to manage the two-hour drive sitting still.

“Are you sure you don’t want to use the Tardis, just to get us there?” Yaz asked as she placed the laptop on the floor.

“No. I told you I don’t want to use anything that isn’t human” the doctor said pulling Yaz back in and wrapping her arms around her.

“Ok, ok” Yaz slipped her own arms around the doctor, resting her head on her shoulder “Why are you so fixated on doing this without the Tardis?”

“I just want to try it, I sometimes feel like I’m cheating a bit using alien tech”

“But you are an alien, it’s just your tech” Yaz chuckled against her shoulder.

“Yeah but I want to know how you lived before me”

“You know how I lived” Yaz lifted her head slightly confused.

“Yeah and I know you used to go on holidays with your family, camping in the countryside, and I want to experience what you experienced and let you relive it, only with me this time.”

Yaz smiled and leaned in for a soft kiss, “ok, but you know that means no sonic.” She smirked as the doctor’s smile dropped slightly.

“But I made it with Sheffield steel, doesn’t that count as being human” the doctor said pulling it out of her pocket to admire her handiwork.

“and stenza crystals, which makes it alien” Yaz said grabbing the sonic from the doctor’s hand and putting it in her pocket making the doctor scrunch her face in disapproval.

They spent the rest of the night watching TV while curled up together until Yaz fell asleep and the doctor had to drag her sleepily to bed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend of the camping trip came around quickly. They had just managed to pile everything into Yaz’s small car and were looking at it very pleased with themselves. Yaz turned and wrapped her arms around the doctor’s waist then frowned when she felt something familiar in her coat pocket. She loosened her grip and pushed one hand into her pocket, looking back up at the doctor with raised eyebrows as she pulled the sonic screwdriver out.

“I wasn’t going to use it, just wanted to keep it handy, just in case” the doctor tried to justify.

“In case of what?”

“I don’t know, alien invasion. That seems to happen a lot around me” the doctor said.

“Fine, but I’m holding onto it” Yaz said pocketing the screwdriver and rolling her eyes at the doctors very audible huff.

“Come on” she said grabbing the doctor’s hand and pulling her towards the car “we’ve got a long drive”.

The car journey had actually gone better than Yaz had imagined, especially after the doctor had discovered Yaz’s Spotify. Although Yaz dreaded cleaning the car after the doctor had demolished the packet of custard creams Yaz had bought for her, leaving crumbs everywhere, then managing to spill one of the bottles of squash Yaz had made up. But other than that the doctor had managed to sit still for the whole two hours.

They parked up next to their pitch and started pulling the tent and camping equipment out. The doctor was surprisingly terrible at setting up the tent, often becoming frustrated that she couldn’t just use the sonic.

“You were the one who wanted to do it the proper way” Yaz replied to the doctors groaning.

It had become quite dark by the time they got the tent up, Yaz doing most the work as the doctor grumbled about the tent not being made properly and holding the torch for her.

“God, we find one thing you can’t do, and you go all sulky” Yaz said playfully wrapping an arm over the doctor’s shoulders.

“I’m not sulking”

“Yes, you are, now do you want to spend the whole night sulking, or do you want to help me set up these blankets so we can stargaze.” Yaz dropped her arm from the doctor and went back to the car to grab the blankets.

“I love stargazing” the doctor grinned as she skipped up to the car after Yaz.

“I know you do, that’s why I brought the blankets” she couldn’t help matching the doctors grin as she watched her face light up.

They laid the blankets out on the floor in front of their tent, the only light coming from the soft glow of the moon.

“Sit down, I’ll be back in a minute” Yaz said heading towards the car again and coming back to join the doctor on the blankets with a bag. She pulled out a bottle of sparkling wine placing it on the floor and going back to rummaging in the bag.

“Doctor, where are the cups?” Yaz asked glancing over at the doctor who was admiring the bottle of wine.

“What cups?”

“The cups I asked you to put in this bag when we were packing”

“Oh, those cups” the doctor said putting the bottle down and giving Yaz a guilty smile.

“You didn’t put them in the bag” Yaz raised her eyebrows.

“I was going to, I got distracted” the doctor tried to explain.

“Of course you did” Yaz laughed shuffling over to the doctor and picking up the wine bottle and popping the top open, “doesn’t matter, don’t need cups” she lifted the bottle up “to our first official holiday” and took a sip straight from the bottle before handing it over to the doctor who did the same, scrunching her nose up as the bubbles tickled her.

“Come here” the doctor placed the bottle down carefully and lay on her back holding her arm out for Yaz who shuffled into it staring up at the starry sky. Yaz lay in the doctors’ arms as she pointed out all the constellations in between telling stories of the ones she’s visited.

Once the cold nights air started to set in, they grabbed another blanket, draping it over their shoulders. They continued talking and drinking, telling stories and gazing up at the beautiful nights sky.

They eventually settled to laying in each other’s arms in silence watching the sky, until the doctor noticed Yaz falling asleep.

“Yaz?” she said running her hand up and down her arm “don’t fall to sleep here, we will waste all the effort we put into pitching the tent.”

“The effort _I_ put in” Yaz muttered sleepily.

“Come on bed time” the doctor said, getting up and pulling Yaz with her, “you go get ready, I’ll bring in these blankets.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a freezing night and Yaz was in her sleeping bag piled high with both of her blankets and both the doctor’s blankets. The doctor however was lying in her sleeping bag, with it only reaching the top of her stomach. She lay on her side close to Yaz, rubbing her trying to warm her up.

“Sorry Yaz, I forgot how much you humans are affected by the weather.”

“Are you not cold at all? Like do you just not feel it?” Yaz said through chattering teeth.

“I do feel it, but my body warms up quicker and holds the heat for longer. See” she said as she reached her hand over to Yaz’s face, cupping her cheek. Yaz felt the heat coming from her hand and reached up to put her hand on top, not letting her move the warmth away.

“Oh my god, Yaz you really are freezing” The doctor said concerned “maybe we should go find somewhere warm to spend-” but Yaz cut her off “No, I said I would do this. Just come closer, you’re so warm”. The doctor shuffled towards her and attempted to wrap her arms around Yaz and all the blankets.

“I have an idea” The doctor said pulling away from Yaz and sitting up “get out of your sleeping bag and take your clothes off”. Yaz also sat up, but in shock “What! Are you crazy, I’ll freeze” The doctor smiled at her “trust me”.

With a huff Yaz slipped out from all the blankets and her sleeping bag, taking in a big breath as she felt the cold air hit her and started taking her pyjamas off, also watching the doctor in confusion slip her own clothes off but staying in her sleeping bag.

Yaz sat there in just her underwear and grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself, unable to stand the cold.

“Doctor what-”

“Come here” she said holding open her sleeping bag. Yaz looked at her still confused.

The doctor sighed “if you come sleep in the sleeping bag with me it will keep your warm, I can share my warmth with you” the doctor smiled at Yaz still holding the sleeping bag open.

“Doctor, it’s a one person sleeping bag, I’m not going to fit”

“You’re tiny, of course you will fit” the doctor said still holding the sleeping bag open for Yaz. With a sigh Yaz slipped the blanket off her shoulders and slid her legs into the doctors sleeping bag instantly feeling her warm skin against her cold feet. She turned on her side, facing the doctor, and shuffled down into the sleeping bag more, once she was in the doctor zipped it up around her.

They had managed to fit, however it was very snug, Yaz didn’t mind that part though. She felt the doctor’s warm skin against her own and was already starting to warm up. The doctor wrapped her arms around Yaz, pulling her in closer if that was even possible, she rubbed her hands up and down her back trying to warm her up.

“Better?” the doctor said into the top of Yaz’s head as Yaz had shuffled down into the sleeping bag nuzzling her face into the doctor’s chest.

“Mmmm” Yaz replied pressing her face further into the doctor, the doctor could feel her cold nose against her skin and smiled. 

After a bit the doctor felt Yaz warming up and had decided to turn onto her back, forgetting they were in a tight sleeping bag and essentially pulling Yaz with her resulting in the her lying on top of her.

Yaz laughed “doctor, you can’t lay on your back unless you want me on top of you all night”. The doctor wrapped her arms back around Yaz and readjusted her, so she was comfortably resting on top of the doctor.

“Maybe I do” the doctor grinned “I like lying like this, it’s comforting feeling you in my arms” Yaz didn’t say anything for a bit and just rested her head back on the doctor.

“How do you stay this warm? It’s like minus ten out” Yaz said after a minute, not moving her head.

“Like I said” the doctor said lifting her hand up and running it through Yaz’s hair “I’m a timelord, we are much better at adapting”

Yaz smiled sleepily “lucky for me”.


End file.
